Secrets Hazbin Hotel fanfic
by SparrowAndAlStrawberryPimps
Summary: Alastor is a demon slave to Lucifer, ruler of hell, and it’s not easy to be a slave to a king, but when Charlie, Lucifer’s daughter and heir to the throne, makes a plan to find out why her dad had been so suspicious lately, she will meet Alastor. How will she react to that her father has been hiding the fact that he has a slave?
1. Secrets•HazbinHotelfanfic•

**Summary**

Alastor is the king of hell's slave, and it isn't easy. The poor deer man was deduced to nothing but a living radio Arial. Charlie is a feather-brain who is always getting distracted, and is also the king of hell's daughter. What will happen when she meets Alastor, how will she react?

**Disclaimers**

Hazbin Hotel does NOT belong to me! All of it's characters and rights belong to Vivziepop on YouTube! P.S go and check out her channel she's amazing!

**Chapter 1**

A slave. That's all Alastor was. Nothing more, nothing less. He had been a slave all his (after)life, it was all he had ever known since he died, which had been, well, decades. He was the most valued slave in hell, manly because of his 'abilities'.

You see, Alastor was practically a living radio. If he concertrated, he could make music play, and tune into every music station in the world (some even in different languages), if he tried.

At first he had been happy about his powers, but when he was taken as a slave, he knew there was no _way _he could ever be free again.

While he had been a slave to Lucifer, the king of hell, there had of corse, been rules.

There was to be no talking.

Only answer questions or talk if given permission.

If Lucifer was away, do _not _move from the spot he was when his master left the palace.

Obey orders.

_Don't _dawdle.

No crying

There was a special table that he practically lived under. He slept under there, ate under there (whatever scraps and leftovers he was given), and played Lucifer's music under there.

But, his voice could not be heard over the radio when he did it, so at night when Lucifer's night playlist played, he would cry. He would cry his heart out (if he even had one).

One time his Master has caught him crying, and the punishment was horrible.

In this order, he was starved, beaten, forced to stay in the dark for two weeks, and then beaten again. That had taught him not to cry again.

Charlie was the Princess of Hell, and daughter of Lucifer, the most ruthless and unfair demon in Hell.

Charlie had very good intentions, but it was always shot down by her parents. She once had an idea to open an orphanage, but that idea was refused immediately.

She felt kinda, well, really upset that she couldn't do anything to help her people, or anything against the mass genocides every year from the angels due to over population. Her life was pretty simple, but she had a project she had done behind her parent's backs.

A hotel to rehabilitate demons, known as the Happy Hotel. Her girlfriend, Vaggie, had passionately helped with the hotel, but she was afraid she would be discovered soon.

Despite Angel Dust, their first patron, had made a fool of the hotel on public news, she doubted her father would bother to watch it.

She had always been sceptical of her father. He was so secretive all the time lately, always sneaking off to his room, saying he had 'business to attend to'.

Now that her parents were out on business, Charlie could investigate what was going on in there.

_Don't move, Don't move..._

Alastor repeated that line through his head. He had been under the table when his master had left the room, so he was alone under there for the next two weeks.

He could handle it, he had been starved for two weeks before.

Then he did something he never thought he would. It had been quiet, to quiet, so he slowly turned the radio dial that was inside him. He felt something, his favourite station. He had flicked through it a couple of times, to get to his master's night playlist.

When he stopped, a nice song was playing.

_Shine bright, tonight, you and I. _

_We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky._

_Eye to eye, so alive._

_We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky._

He had heard this one before, so he just lay there under the table listening to it in what little peace he had right now.

Meanwhile, Charlie has Vaggie in her room, and they are plotting how to get into Lucifer's room.

Charlie was kind of over doing it. She had a microscope, and a Sherlock hat, while Vaggie was just wearing her normal stuff.

"Now" Charlie began. "I'm going to have to get you to turn off the camera's in father's room" she says turning to face Vaggie. Vaggie rolled her eyes.

"You really need to drop the Sherlock act, Charlie. As for cameras, I can handle it" she walked out before Charlie could say anything else. Charlie sighed, taking the hat off. "I like the hat" she complained, but Vaggie has already disappeared down the hall.

Charlie went to the door of her father's room to wait for Vaggie to give the signal that she could go in.

After a few minutes, she saw the signal that Vaggie gave, and Charlie went in the room.

The room was darker then she thought. There were paintings of apples on the walls, to no suprise. What _did _suprise Charlie was the sound of music, and coming from under the table seemed a little peculiar.

As Charlie got closer to the table, the music stopped, much to her dismay, and all that was left was the silent fuzz of an untuned radio.

Charlie hesitated, but eventually she gripped the apple patterned cloth covering the table, and it fell to the floor beside her.

She stared under the table.

And the thing that stared back at her were two wide, fightened red eyes.

AN sorry if there were spelling mistakes or anything like that! I promise that next chapter they will actually talk to each other! But for now... cliffhanger!


	2. Chapter2

**Summary**

Charlie investigated what had been going on in her father's room, but she discovered a shocking truth, that her father owns a slave. She tries to bond with him, but can barley get him out from under the table he lives under... but she does manage to catch his name.

**Disclaimers**

Hazbin Hotel does NOT belong to me! All of it's characters and rights belong to Vivziepop on YouTube! P.S go and check out her channel she's amazing!

**Chapter 2**

'Who is this? They're new' Alastor thought. He seemed to be enchanted by her, and could barley look away. She seemed so familiar, it couldn't be... 'Master's relative!' He felt like a brainless salamander for not thinking of that immediately, and just managed to tear his gaze away from the blond hair girl in front of him.

He whimpered and looked down. He started to tremble, expecting to be slapped and insulted, then punished for playing music without her in the room. The punishment for that ran though his head on loop.

_Isolation, isolation, isolation, isolation-_

But then the strangest thing happened. There was no yelling, no explosions of pain anywhere, but a soft, sweet voice.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you" it asked. Alastor guessed the voice belonged to the blond girl, but he didn't look up, in case he _was _slapped.

Instead of being slapped, though, there was a soft hand that touched his cheek, and wiped something wet from them. 'TEARS! I was told _not _to cry!' He thought while he started to panic. 'How can she _not _slap me now?'

No pain met his face, which confused him, but made him more fearful that it was just a trick to get him to look up again.

Charlie has no idea what she had expected to find under the table, but this was... different to her previous assumptions. She had met a man, who looked to be 30 or in his early thirties.

He had been wearing a butler suit (like in Black Butler), and he had red and black hair with deer ears and antlers. Charlie guessed his demon persona was a deer.

She had peeked behind him when he had looked down and started crying, and saw a small red and black deer tail.

Then she had wiped a tear away from his cheek and he flinched and started to look panicked. This just raised questions.

Why was there a man in here, and wearing a Butler's suit? Was this something to do with her father's secretiveness? She thought for a while, while examining the sobbing man in front of her, and then it all clicks.

A slave. It was common for famous and rich demons in hell, but she never expected her own _father _to own one. Of corse, he was rich and famous, but he usually did things with his own two hands.

Charlie looked back at the man, who was whimpered and shaking harder. He was whispering something that wasn't at all audible to Charlie, and she didn't really want to know what gruesome thing he was thinking about. She only heard the word 'punishment' after all.

Footsteps were heard at the door, and both Charlie and Alastor stiffened.

Vaggie was standing in the doorway, looking slightly annoyed.

He started striding towards Charlie, not seeing Alastor or bothering to glance under the table. She had her hands on her hips and was scowling. "Charlie, what's taking you so-" she paused when he saw her looking at something under a table, and her expression went from anger to confusion. "What are you-"

She bent down to look under the table next to Charlie as she said this, but paused when she saw a thirty year old man shaking and whimpering under it.

Her eye widened, and she seemed to shocked to say a word. Charlie turned to her and put a finger to her lips, as if telling her not to say anything, but she was already to shocked to anyway.

Charlie looked back at Alastor. "What is your name?" She asked in a soft voice that she usually preserved for Vaggie, which made jealousy tug in her stomach.

He didn't reply, and didn't even move. His shaking had stopped now, and he seemed dead still. Charlie waved a hand in front of him. His eyes followed the hand, and he seemed to stiffen.

"What is your name?" Charlie asked while still waving her hand. It was a trick her mother had taught her, to kind of hypnotise someone by waving your hand, and then they would reply.

He was resisting for a while, then he whispered something. "A-Alastor..."


End file.
